Lyric Of Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when once misfit Penelope Garcia turned award winning singer returns home for a concert, will she finally be able to connect with the man she's been in love with since high school or will her ex boyfriend ruin her life and any chance she has at true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she looked out the window of her tour bus, it had been a long time, almost 10 years since she last saw her home in Virginia and she had to admit that she'd missed it, her family and friends. One friend in particular, well she couldn't say he was a friend, in high school he didn't even know she was alive but she still missed him.

The reason she missed him was he was the sexiest man she had ever seen and she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now, she could close her eyes and see his teenage body. She licked her lips as she could imagine her hands roaming all over his body, she was brought back to reality by her manager Jennifer Jareau Reid calling her name.

She looked up and said, "what was that Jayje"?, JJ shook her head and said, "what are you day dreaming about Garcie"?, she said, "nothing really, just wondering how much everybody has changed since high school". About 6 months after high school JJ and her boyfriend all through high school Spencer Reid decided to get married.

They now have a little boy, Penelpes God son 4 year old Henry Reid, he was an adorable little boy that everybody he'd ever met wrapped around his baby fingers. Penelope said, "how is my God son"?, JJ said, "he's fine, he's playing with his daddy in the in our room", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm glad that they decided to join us last night in Tampa".

JJ said, "me to, it's been almost a month since I got to sleep in the same bed with my husband", Penelope winked at her and said, "sooooo I take it you were working on my next neice or nephew then"?, JJ said, "welllll I'll just tell you that we were making up for lost time and leave it at that" causing both girls to laugh.

Penelope said, "sooo what's the plan while we're in town"?, JJ said, "well after your concert tomorrow night we have a few days off and I hope that we get to spend them with Spence and Henry". Penelope said, "their is nothing more I want than to spend time with you guys", JJ said, "I got a text last night and you'll never guess who from".

Penelope said, "who?, JJ said, "from Emily Prentiss now Emily Prentiss Hotchner", Penelope said, "it's been forever since I've seen her, how's she doing"?, JJ said, "she's doing great, she married". Penelope said, "Hotchner, wait, as in Aaron Hotchner"?, JJ said, "the one and the same", Penelope grinned and said, "she got any kids"?, JJ said, "a little boy who's 6 years old and his name is Jack".

JJ said, "she wants us to come to their house for dinner so that we can get caught up", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good, I can't wait", JJ said, "so how about after we get our stuff unloaded we head on over"?, Penelope said, "sure, some unwinding with friends sounds good". JJ nodded her head and said, "we should be at the hotel in a few minutes".

Penelope grinned and said, "good, I can't wait to get off this bus for a while", JJ said, "I hear ya Garcie, I hear ya", JJ then smiled and turned around and headed back toward the other end of the bus. Once Penelope sat back down she blew out a big breath as she remembered how her career got started all because of a lyric contest.

The winner would get to sing their lyrics and if just if it was good enough they would get to do a demo, well Penelope won and won big time and when she made her demo it was a smashing hit. One song went to two and on and on and then she was touring the world with her best friend by her side, she loved her job, she loved making her adoring fans smile because that meant she was doing her job oh so well.

When the bus pulled in at the hotel the driver said, "you guys go get some rest, I'll make sure our stuff gets to our rooms", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Chad" before they all walked off the bus and headed toward the waiting car. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Emilys house, the driver got out and opened their door and they all 4 got out.

Reid said, "it's been a while since I've seen Emily and Hotch", Penelope said, "how long has it been Reid"?, he said, "almost a year", Penelope said, "well now we can all spend some time getting caught up". Reid nodded his head yes as he raised his hand and knocked on the door, it wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a smiling Emily Hotchner.

Emily threw her arms around JJ and said, "Jayjeeeeeeee, guys, come in, come in", Jack saw Henry and ran over to the little boy and said, "Henryyyyyyy", Henry said, "Jackkkkk" as they then ran out the back door that led to the yard. The others were getting ready to follow and Hotch said, "I'll get it", Penelope said, "I didn't know anybody else would be here"?, Hotch said, "I invited Derek Morgan to join us".

Penelopes heart started fluttering and she said, "Derek Morgan"?, Hotch said, "yeah" as he walked across the room and opened the door, Derek said, "heyyyyy man, how are you doing"?, Hotch said, "doing good, come in Morgan, come in". When they stepped into the living room Derek smiled and said, "Penelope Garcia as I live and breathe, how are you doing"?, she said, "I'm good Derek, how are you"?, he said, "better now that you're here".

She laughed and said, "well I see you haven't lost your touch, you're still a big flirt", he walked closer to her and said, "oh baby girl I'm just getting started", she shook her head and said, "save the flattery Derek because it's failing on me". She then turned around and walked away and he looked at Hotch and smiled and said, "challenge accepted" before following Penelope through the house and out into the back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 2

The friends sat and laughed and talked and talked and laughed as they all got caught up on each others lives, Penelope found out that Hotch Emily were profilers for the FBI and Derek was a private investigator. She already knew what Reids job was, he was a college professor, she also found out that another profiler on Ems team was her favorite author David Rossi.

She was star struck, she had read every book he'd ever written and she was surprised to find out that Dave was married to Dereks mom Fran Morgan now Rossi. She had always liked Fran when she was growing up because she had always been a nice woman, she was totally disappointed when she learned that Dave wouldn't be at their little get together because he was out of town on a book tour.

A few hours had passed and Penelope started getting tired so she finished her drink and said, "tonight has been a lot of fun but I'm exhausted guys so I'm going to call it a night". Emily said, "we're suppose to do paperwork tomorrow but we'll definitely be at your concert tomorrow night, well if we don't get called out of town on a case".

Penelope said, "maybe we can all hang out on Friday'?, Hotch said, "how long are you in town this trip"?, she said, "we're here until Monday morning and then we've got to head out again". Derek said, "where does your tour take you next"?, Penelope looked at JJ who said, "we're going to Denver Colorado for 3 nights of concerts and then back to Tennessee for 2 dates and then we're off for a few weeks".

Derek smiled and said, "maybe you can come back home then"?, Penelope said, "maybe", she looked at JJ and said, "I'll call a cab and leave the limo with you three, okay"?, JJ said, "are you sure"?, Penelope said, "yeah I'm sure". She got up and Derek said, "I'll drive you back to your hotel Penelope".

Penelope said, "I wouldn't want to put you out or anything Derek", he said, "trust me sweetness you aren't putting me out", Penelope hugged her friends and said, "I'll see you all tomorrow night at my concert. They all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched Derek and Penelope turn around and walk out the front door.

Emily laughed and said, "well what do you guys thinks going on there"?, JJ said, "they are so into each other I bet they end up together back at the hotel", Reid laughed and said, "he's one of her biggest fans and he's always had the hots for her". JJ said, "and she's had the hots for him since high school but she always thought he never noticed her".

Hotch said, "ohhhh he noticed her alright", Emily poured them all another drink and they sat there laughing and talking about how much their lives had changed since high school. A few minutes later across town Derek and Penelope pull up in front of the hotel, she smiles at him and says, "thanks for the ride Derek, I appreciate it".

He grins at her and says, "any time sweetness", she puts her hand on the door and pushes it open and he says, "their has been something that I've always wondered about you". She said, "and what's that"?, he licked his lips and said, "what you look like with your clothes puddled at your feet", she laughed and said, "good night Derek".

Derek put his hand on hers and said, "how about I walk you up"?, she said, "no thanks, I'm good but I'll see you at my concert tomorrow night", he opened his door and walked around to join her. She looked at him as he said, "I offer door to door service beautiful", she rolled her eyes and said, "whatever Derek" and then they turned around and headed toward the entrance.

As they walked through the lobby he put his hand on the small of her back, it isn't long before they were standing in front of her door, she said, "thanks again Derek, good night". He said, "how about you invite me in for a night cap"?, she said, "another time, I'm exhausted and I" and his lips were on hers, she instantly responded by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air, Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you're so beautiful and I want you so much", she said, "Derek you do not want me". He took her hand and put it on his crotch and said, "you were saying" ?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about that night cap"?, he grinned and said, "lead the way baby girl" as she put the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open.

When they stepped inside she pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips against his, hands went roaming all over each others bodies, he pulled back and said, "bed, bedroom". She smiled as she took him by the hand and led him through the huge room and headed toward her bedroom, he licked his lips and smiled as he eagerly followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 3

When they got into her room she pushed him down on the bed and ever so slowly started stripping out of her clothes for him. He smiled and bit down on his bottom lip as she was down to her bra and panties, she then winked at him and said, "see anything you like"?, he leaned up on his elbows and said, "ohhhh I'm loving everything I see gorgeous, everything".

She then reached around to unsnap her bra and he jumped up and said, "no please let me", she then giggled as he reached around her and unsnapped her bra and let her breasts bounce free. Derek said, "see how perfectly they fit in my hand, we were made for each other Penelope".

Penelope pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, she then started working on getting his belt out of it's loops. She then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips in one motion.

She grinned and said, "no more teasing" as she pushed him down on the bed, she threw her bra on the floor with the rest of their clothes and then slid her fingers in the waist band of her panties and shimmied her way out of them.

Derek said, "baby you're killing me here", she stalked over toward the bed like a lioness stalking her prey and then she climbed on the bed and straddled his waist. His hands went to her hips and he said, "I've been dreaming of this since high school".

She smiled down at him and said, "well I hope I don't disappoint" as she slowly sank down on him, they both moaned in pleasure as he filled her to the brim. She was so full, so pleasantly full that it almost hurt but ohhhhhh how she loved that feeling.

When she had adjusted to his girth she started moving up and down his length working to bring them both the most pleasure as possible. Dereks hands found their way to her breasts and as he kneaded her nipples she threw her head back and moaned his name.

Derek thrust up into her earning moans of pleasure from her, after a few minutes the urge to roll her over and pound in and out of her was to much for him to take. She gasped in surprise as he rolled her over and started sliding in and out of her effortlessly.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and started raking her nails up and down his back, Derek hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. As he looked down at her he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that the woman he'd loved since high school had him in her bed.

As they moved together as one Derek knew he was only seconds away from exploding inside her and after feeling her tightening up around him he knew she was close to. So a few hard, deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, she held on to him for dear life as they rode out their orgasm.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips passionately, after rolling beside her he pulled her into his arms and said, "that was" and she finished by saying, "amazeballs". He laughed and said, "exactly", she blew out a deep breath and said, "welllllllll".

Derek looked at her and said, "well what"?, she laughed and said, "well did I disappoint you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that was better than I'd ever dreamed of". She rolled over onto her side and said, "better than you dreamed of, you mean you dreamed about me"?, he nodded his head and said, "almost every night of high school".

She said, "but you could have any girl you wanted", he said, "sadly that wasn't true", she said, "because"? he said, "because I couldn't have you". Penelope caressed his face and said, "Derek I" and he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

He then rolled her back over onto her back and climbed back between her legs and thrust back inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they started round two of making up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 4

Derek opened his eyes and smiled widely, he had spent the night making love to Penelope Garcia and he brought out her inner animal several times during their night of sex, amazing sex. He reached over on the bed beside him and said, "morning" and he found the bed empty, he looked beside him and found only a note.

He picked up the note and read, "THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT IT WAS AMAZING AND A LOT OF FUN, SORRY THAT I HAD TO LEAVE BUT I HAD TO GET READY FOR THE CONCERT, MAYBE WE CAN GET TOGETHER AGAIN SOMETIME". Derek said, "maybe we can get together again sometime, is she serious"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "was I just a booty call" he thought as he got up and got dressed, he was going to find Penelope and find out one way other.

Meanwhile at the arena Penelope was in the middle of a sound check when JJ said, "that was great Garcie", Penelope smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and said, "thanks Jayje but I think we need to do that last verse again". JJ nodded her head and said, "okay sure", she then looked at sound man and said, "we're going to do that last verse again okay"?, he nodded his head yes and gave her a thumbs up as he readied the equipment for another check.

JJ walked back over to Penelope and said, "are you alright, you see a little off today"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm tired Jayje that's all, I didn't get much sleep last night". JJ said, "ohhhh did something or someone keep you up late"?, she said, "yes Miss smarty pants they did", JJ said, "so how was Derek when you left him this morning"?, Penelope said, "how did"?, JJ said, "oh come on you Penelope Garcia relationship phobe did what you usually do, you left before you could get hurt".

Penelope said, "I've been in love with him for years and then last night after he took me back to my hotel he told me how much he wanted me sooooo", JJ said, "sooooo you slept with him and enjoyed it and you got afraid and decided to leave before you got hurt". Penelope said, "are you reading my mind"?, JJ laughed and said, "nahhhh I just know ya Garcie that's all".

JJ grinned and said, "maybe you should think about giving Derek another shot"?, she said, "I don't know Jayje, maybe", JJ then said, "ohhhhhhh nooo", Penelope said, "what is it" and then she felt two arms wrapping around her and felt a set of lips on her neck. She turned around to see her ex boyfriend Scott Lambert standing there.

He kissed her lips and said, "miss me babe"?, she pushed away from him and said, "Scott, what are you doing here"?, he said, "visiting my girl", Penelope said, "I am not your girl, I broke up with you several months ago Scott, remember"?, he pulled her back into his arms and said, "I forgive you for your lapse in judgement from that night".

JJ said, "Scott you're going to have to go, we're in the middle of rehearsal for tonghts concert", Scott said, "sure thing, I'll go right over there and stand and then after rehearsal is over we can get together and I can help you wind down". Penelope said, "sorry Scott but I have plans, I'm going out with" and he pulled her into his arms and said, "YOU'LL BE WITH ME OR ELSE".

JJ said, "heyyyyyyy let her go, NOW", Scott laughed and said, "so fierce JJ, I bet you're a wild cat in bed", she said, "get out Scott", he said, "okay, okay, I'll go, I'll go". He leaned in to Penelope and whispered, "I can't wait to be alone with you, it will be like old times", she said, "keep dreaming Scott, we're over and have been for months".

Scott grinned and said, "you'll see Penelope, we will be together, I'll have you or nobody will", he then turned around and walked across the stage and down the stairs. He looked up when he saw somebody talking to the stage manager, he listened as the man said, "I'm looking for Penelope", Scott said, "she's right over there" and he pointed to the stage".

The man smiled and said, "thanks, I'm Derek, Derek Morgan and you are"?, Scott held out his hand and said, "Scott, Scott Lambert, I'm Penelopes boyfriend", the smile on Dereks face fell as he watched the man walk off. He swallowed hard and said, "I, Derek Morgan was a booty call, he then shook his head and turned around and walked back toward the entrance.

Penelope saw him and she said, "I'll be right back" and she ran after Derek, she called his name and he finally stopped and turned to face her, she smiled and said, "sorry I had to leave but I had to" and Derek stopped her and said, "I've heard enough, I know Penelope, I know". She said, "you know what"?, he said, "stop playing me for the fool, I met him".

Penelope said, "I don't know who you're talking about, who did you meet"?, Derek leaned in and said, "YOUR BOYFRIEND SCOTT", Derek then turned around and continued his way toward the exit. Penelope said, "Derek wait, please Derek" and then when he walked out the door she ran after him still calling his name, he turned around and said, "I got it Penelope, I got the point, I was a means to an end last night, you were horny and I was a very willing vessel for you, so go, go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone".

She touched his arm and he pulled away like her touch burned him and he said, "if you'll excuse me I have a date" and then he climbed into his truck and raced out of the parking lot leaving a devastated Penelope Garcia standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 5

After rehearsal was over several hours later JJ wrapped her arm around her friend and said, "why don't you come back home with me and that way you can spend some time with your Godson"?, Penelope said, "normally I'd say yes but right now I need to be alone". JJ said, "you never did tell me where you went".

Penelope said, "I saw Derek and went over to talk to him but Scott had already filled his head with lies", JJ said, "Scott"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah he told Derek that he was my boyfriend and Derek believed him". JJ said, "why would Derek believe him"?, Penelope said, "Derek said that he knew he was a booty call".

She looked at JJ and said, "but it's not true Jayje, it's not", JJ said, "you just need to go to Derek and tell him the truth, tell him that you and Scott dated for several months and then you broke up with him because he was violent with you". Penelope said, "he won't believe it JJ and I can't really say I blame him".

JJ said, "what aren't you telling me"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I left him a note and", JJ said, "let me guess, you had fun, the night was amazing and maybe you could do it again sometime, right"?, Penelope said, "how did you know that"?, JJ said, "you left that note out of fear Garcie, that's all, fear".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I need to talk to Derek", JJ said, "that you do so why don't you head over to his place and make things right before it's to late". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "thanks Jayje, I think I will" and then JJ watched as Penelope climbed into her waiting car and pulled away from the rehearsal stage.

Scott sauntered through the lobby and took a glimpse at the book and saw what room Penelope was in, he reached and grabbed the extra key card and then eased away from the desk and headed toward the elevator before the clerk turned back around. He stepped onto the elevator and said, "now you're going to pay for leaving me Penelope and you are soooooo going to pay".

Penelope remembered hearing Derek talk about his new house on Syrcamore Street and she smiled as she pulled up in front of his house, she said, "I'll be here for a little while". The driver said, "do you want me to wait"?, she said, "no it's okay", she slid out of the back seat and made her way up the sidewalk and stepped up onto the porch.

She raised her hand and knocked, Derek said, "cominggggg" and he opened the door and said, "what do you want"?, she said, "I need to talk to you", he said, "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say" and he tried to shut the door. She said, "please Derek, please hear me out and when I'm done if you want me to go I will".

Derek blew out a deep breath and stepped aside and allowed her to come in, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and he said, "you said you had something to say so say it". Penelope said, "first, last night was amazing". Derek said, "yeah it was nice", she said, "I deserve that, after leaving you that note, I do, I do".

Derek sat there listening as Penelope said, "the reason I left that note this morning was I was scared, I was scared that I'd get hurt again", he said, "I'd never hurt you Penelope, I've wanted you for over 10 years and last night I thought I made my feelings for you clear". She took his hand in hers and said, "you did, ohhhhh you so did".

Derek said, "then why didn't you tell me that you already had a boyfriend"?, she said, "that's because I don't, Scott and I broke up several months ago", Derek said, "but he said". Penelope said, "I can only imagine what he told you but please let me tell you the truth", he nodded his head and said, "okay" and she blew out a deep breath and said, "the reason I broke up with Scott was he, well he".

She felt Derek gently squeeze her hand and say, "he did what"?, Penelope said, "he was abusive Derek, he'd hit me", Derek said, "he what"?, Penelope said, "he'd grab me by the arms, hard and then when I'd pull away he'd hit me". Derek was filling with rage and she said, "he'd hit me where clothes would hide the bruises but I'd finally taken enough and I left him".

Derek said, "so when he said he was with you, that he was your boyfriend", she smiled and said, "he lied, I'm not with him and if you'll still have me I'd like to be with you". Derek stood up and held out his hand, she slid her hand in his and smiled as he pulled her up, she then gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her toward the stairs.

She said, "Derek I" and he said, "let me love you, let me show you that every man isn't like that, every man isn't like Scott" as he laid her down on the bed and lovingly covered her with his body. She caressed his face and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command baby girl, your wish is my command" and he showed her time after time as they spent the afternoon and early evening making mad passionate love.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 7

Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and said, "I do believe you're trying to kill me", he laughed and said, "yeah but what a way to go, right"?, she said, "righttttttt" and rolled beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "in case I haven't said it I've really missed you".

She looked up at him and smiled and said, "yeah I think you showed me just how much you missed me", he winked at her and said, "so tell me the truth, have you missed me, missed home"?, she sighed happily and said, "I have". Derek said, "you could have called me ya know", she laughed and said, "Derek you never showed any interest in me at all in school or after so why would I call you"?, he said, "point taken".

Penelope stretched and looked at her watch and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I have to go back to my hotel and grab a few things and then head back and go over my songs one final time before the concert starts". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how about I go with you"?, she smiled and said, "can you do that"?, he said, "sure, that is if you want me to".

She smiled and kissed his lips and said, "ohhh I want you to, I definitely want you to", he said, "well then baby girl, consider it done" as he rolled her over onto her back and slid back between her legs and thrust himself back inside her. Meanwhile in her room back at the hotel Scott smiled and said, "she'll get the picture I think and she'll know where she belongs" as he looks at his handy work.

He shook his head and said, "you belong with me and no matter what I have to do you will be mine again", he then took one final glance at the damage he'd done to her room and then grinned as he stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him. As he walked toward the elevator he said, "wellllll you're going to be surprised when you finally come home and I just wish I could see the look on your beautiful face when you do".

About 45 minutes later Penelope and Derek walk hand in hand off the elevator and headed down the hall toward her room, when she put her key card into the slot she said, "how about after the concert we" and then she screamed as she looked around at her suite. Derek said, "oh baby I'm so sorry", she said, "who would do this to me"?, Derek said, "I'd say your number one suspect is Scott".

Penelope said, "but why"?, he said, "maybe he's trying to make you pay for not getting back together with him", she said, "yeah but to do this" as she held up her clothes . She said, "he destroyed it, he destroyed everything", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "don't worry sweetness I'm here and I won't let anybody hurt you, not now, not ever".

Derek pulled his cell off of his belt and Penelope said, "who are you calling"?, she said, "I'm going to call Hotch and see if their is anything he can do"?, Penelpoe said, "maybe we shouldn't do anything". Derek said, "baby he's got to know that he can't do this to you, he's got to pay", she weakly nodded her head yes as he dialed Hotchs number.

After a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "Hotch I need your help" and Penelope listened as Derek filled him in on what they came to her room and found, a few minutes later after the call ended he turned to face her and said, "they're on their way". He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest and broke down.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I've got ya, I've got ya" as she completely broke down


	7. Chapter 7

Lyric Of Love-Ch 7

It wasn't long before Hotch and Emily were walking through her suite door closely followed by David Rossi, Derek said, "thanks for getting here so fast guys". Hotch said, "after what you told us about what happened a stalker is nothing to ignore", Derek said, "I agree and in my opinion her stalker is her ex, Scott".

Emily said, "when was the last time you saw Scott PG"?, Penelope said, "last night, he came to where I was rehearsing and he, well he tried to cause trouble between me and Derek". Dave said, "so I take it that you weren't here last night"?, she shook her head and said, "no I was" and Derek finished her sentence by saying, "she was with me at my place" causing everybody to smile.

Hotch said, "I'll get some CSIs here to investigate and see what they can find", Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay", their attention was then pulled to someone knocking on the door. Derek walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw JJ, he stepped aside and said, "come in Jayje", she stepped in and said, "Em, Hotch, what are you guys doing he" and then she looked around and said, "oh my, what happened here"?, Penelope said, "Scott broke into my suite and did this Jayje, he destroyed everything".

Derek said, "Hotch is going to get the CSIs here to see what they can find", JJ nodded her head and said, "the reason I'm here is that you were late to our final rehearsal before tonight". Penelope said, "Derek brought me back here so that I could change and we were going to head over and this is what we saw when we got here, pure and ultimate destruction".

Hotch said, "why don't you and Morgan go on and go with JJ, when we're finished here we'll come over and fill you in", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as Derek put his hand on the small of her back and the two fo them followed JJ out into the hall. Dave looked at Hotch and said, "this Scott is a real sickko, look what he did to her stuff".

Emily said, "and it looks like he's showing no remorse", Hotch leaned over and said, "definitely not bdecause he's urinated all over her clothes", Dave said, "talk about adding insult to injury". Emily said, "we've got to find him and fast", Dave said, "I'll notify the locals so that way they can be on the lookout for him", Hotch walked across the room to call for the CSIs while Dave called the locals.

Emily continued looking around to see if she could find anything, she was looking down at the floor when she saw something shiny and she squatted down and said, "well what are you" as she pulled a glove out of her pocket and picked it up. Hotch walked over and said, "CSIs are on the way", she then held up what she had in her hand.

He said, "whatcha got"?, Emily said, "it's a little silver medallion with a S on it", Hotch said, "I bet he didn't mean to drop that", Dave walked over and said, "the locals are on the way". Hotch said, "Em found this" and she held up the S and he said, "either he's extremely sloppy or he wanted us, her, to find it so that she would know who did this to her", they nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to look around while they waited on the CSIs and the locals to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 7-B

Rehearsal went by fast but Penelopes heart just wasn't in it, she couldn't focus on anything and JJ and Derek were the only people that knew why, JJ looked at Derek and weakly smiled. Derek said, "I can't say I blame her for being distracted", JJ said, "yeah me either", Derek said, "don't worry Jayje we're not going to let anybody hurt her".

JJ smiled and said, "you really do love her don't you"?, he said, "I always have", JJ said, "she has already loved you to but she was afraid that you, the big high school jock would be like the others". Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm not like the other people we went to school with".

JJ said, "I know that Derek and now so does she", Derek grinned as he looked up and saw Penelope walking toward him, JJ sighed and said, "good rehearsal girlie". Penelope said, "we all know that isn't the truth", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "and we all know why to don't we sweetness"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "have you heard anything"?, he said, "no, not yet".

Penelope said, "well we're free until about 5 if you want to go do something", Derek said, "ohhhh I'm sure we can find something to get in to for a while". JJ laughed and said, "welllllll that's my cue to leave you two alone", as she walked off Penelope said, "hug and kiss my godson and tell him I love him", JJ said, "will do, will do" as she waved and walked off the stage.

Derek said, "how about we go grab something to eat"?, she said, "sure but no where in the public please", he said, "how about we go back to my place and I'll fix us something to eat and then we can sit, relax and talk for a while". She nodded her head and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff, lead the way, lead the way".

Scott was watching from the top of the bleachers, he balled his hands into fists and said, "I see you still didn't learn your lesson, well you will, you will" as he then turned around and headed out to his car. As he climbed into his car he looked across the parking lot and saw Derek and Penelope kissing, she had her arms wrapped around him and he was kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck.

He gripped the steering wheel and said, "it seems that I'm going to have to take your new friend out to Penelope since you are a bad, bad girl", he then started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Derek opened the passenger door and said, "after you goddess", she said, "goddess huh"?, he said, "you know it baby girl, you know it".

She slid into the car and he closed the door, he then walked around to the drivers side of the car and climbed in behind the wheel and as they were pulling away from the building his cell started ringing. He pulled it from his belt and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "Emily found something", Derek said, "what did she find Hotch"?, he said, "she found a metal medallion, one that fits like on the end of a set of keys".

Derek said, "and how is that significant"?, Hotch said, "well it has an S on it and according to the fingerprint on the back it appears that it belongs to Scott", Derek said, "so we've got him"?, Hotch said, "we do but now we have to find him". Derek said, "if you need me to help I can", Hotch said, "right now you're doing the most important thing, you're keeping Penelope safe".

Derek looked over at her and said, "we're going back to my place until time for the concert so if you need anything that's where we'll be", Hotch said, "and if you need anything we're just a call away". Derek said, "good to know man, good to know", he then put the phone back on his belt and looked over at Penelope and said, "Emily found something in your room".

She said, "what did she find"?, Derek said, "a metal medallion with an S on it", she gasped and Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I gave Scott a keychain not long before we split up and it had an S on it". Derek said, "don't worry we'll get him, we'll get him", she put her hand on his and said, "as long as I'm with you I don't worry because I know you'll keep me safe".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "count on it sweetness, count on it" as they continued the drive toward casa Morgan


	9. Chapter 9

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 8

When they walked into Dereks place Penelope said, "the last time we here was amazing and then", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "this time can be amazing to". She smiled and when he removed his finger she said, "ohhhh it can huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yepppp but before we have dessert how about we have some food"?, she said, "sounds good I'm starving".

He said, "I'll go whip us up something and be right back, please make yourself at home", she kissed his lips and said, "thank you angel fish", he winked at her and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes". She walked over to the fireplace and sighed happily, she couldn't believe how much he'd changed since high school.

As she looked at the pictures on his wall she smiled, their was pictures of him and his parents, some of him and his sisters and one big one of his entire family. She looked at him and could see so much of his father Hank in him, she remembered the day he was killed and her heart broke for Derek and his family.

When she was 18 her parents were killed by a drunk driver, she was out at a party they didn't want her going to and she was out way past her curfew so they went looking for her. She was shattered after her parents died, she blamed herself for the longest time because if they hadn't been out looking for her then they might still be alive.

She shook herself from her thoughts and turned to face his sound system, she said, "mind if I put on some music"?, he said, "no, help yourself, music sounds good". Penelope looked through his music and said, "ahhhh, an oldie but a goodie", as she put it into the CD player and hit play. Derek grinned as the music filled the room, he said, "ahhhhh yes now that's olddddd school music right there".

He grabbed 2 glasses of wine and then joined her in the living room, they both walked over to the couch and sat down, he handed her a glass and said, "here's to an amazing concert tonight". They clinked glasses and she said, "from your lips hotstuff" and then they both took a sip of their wine, Derek put his down on the table but Penelope held hers.

Derek said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes", she sighed and he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "just wondering what else Scott's gonna pull that's all", Derek said, "well no matter what it is we'll make sure you're alright". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you sugar shack", Derek said, "soooooo tell me do you like performing for all of your many fans"?, she took another sip of her wine and put her legs under her and said, "I love it".

Penelope said, "are you one"?, he said, "one of what"?, she said, "one of my many fans"? he said, "I sure am, I have every CD you've ever put out", she said, "wowwwww a real die hard fan huh?, Derek laughed and said, "yeah guess so". They were pulled from their conversation when the oven dinged, he said, "I'll be right back with us some food", she grinned as she watched him walk out of the room.

It wasn't long before he was walking into the room with a tray, he put it on the table in front of them, he said, "I hope you enjoy it" and took the lid off and she said, "is this your moms chicken alfredo"?, Derek said, "the one and the same". She picked up her plate and took a bite, she closed her eyes and said, "  
ohhhhhh that is delicious".

Derek said, "glad you like it", she winked at him and said, "it's delicious", Derek said, "so baby girl", she said, "yeah"?, he said, "ever get tired of traveling and think of settling down"?, she said, "sure, if I ever meet the right guy". He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "ohhhh believe me gorgeous you've met him, you've definitely met him" and they both grinned as they continued their delicious food.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

The Lyric Of Love-Ch 9

After they finished eating Derek took their dishes in and put them into the dishwasher and then walked back into the living room, he smiled when he saw Penelope standing by the window looking out. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you ready for dessert"?, she giggled and said, "the answer is yes as long as you're the dessert".

Derek said, "welllll I believe that I can accommodate you there sweetness" as he held out his hand. she slid her hand in his and smiled as he led her toward the stairs. When they topped the stairs he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you and I want you to be mine", she said, "Derek I" and he put his finger over her lips.

He said, "please listen to me", she nodded her head and they stood there as he said, "I've been in love with you for so long and now that you're back I want you to be with me, for us to be together". She smiled and he said, "I can see us getting married and having a house filled with beautiful babies".

She said, "y y you can"?, he said, "I can", he touched her face and said, "can you see a life for us baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "oh yes Derek, I can see it to". Derek said, "we can get engaged and the engagement can be as long as you want it to be bab" and she said, "Derek Morgan will you marry me"?, he said, "yes mammmmmm" as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the bedroom, he placed her down at the foot of the bed and he watched as she shimmied out of her dress. She then ran her palm over the tent in his pants and said, "is that all for little old me"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "every inch of it".

After removing his belt she pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips and pulled him down onto the bed with her, he lined himself up at her entrance and said, "I love you" and as he thrust himself inside her she said, "I love you". She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid in and out of her, he hissed and moaned in pleasure as Penelopes nails raked up and down his back.

He knew what she was doing, she was marking him as hers and he couldn't be happier about it, he loved her and she loved him and they were engaged now and he would forever more be hers. Their moans quickly filled the room as they worked together to build each other up for an explosive release, Derek kissed his way from her neck up to her perfect lips.

As his tongue slide inside her mouth she returned the favor, their tongues battled for control until they had to pull apart for air, Penelope then arched her back and moaned his name breathlessly. He kissed her lips and smiled against them as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew that he was only a few seconds from exploding so he increased the speed of his thrusts.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, Derek collapsed on the bed and looked at her and said, "that was" and she said, "amazeballs hotstuff, that was mind blowingly amazeballs". He rolled over onto her side and said, "I love you and the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned".

She nodded her head and said, "but what about my career"?, he said, "I'll go on the road with you, be your body guard", she said, "wellllllll their is nobody that I'd rather have watching my body than you but are you sure"?, he said, "positive, my life, my future is with you wherever you are". She said, "I'm so happy Derek", he said, "me to sweetness".

He rolled over and opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a box, she felt her heart racing and he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "yes, yes". He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger and said, "this calls for a celebration".

She said, "oh it does huh"?, he said, "yepppp" and seconds later he was back between her legs as they celebrated their engagement


	11. Chapter 11

Lyric Of Love-Ch 10

JJ was pacing back and forth backstage as she kept glancing down at her watch, she blew out a deep breath and said, "where are you Garcie, where are you"?, she then sighed happily as she looked up and saw Derek and Penelope walking toward her. Penelope said, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I, we were a little busy".

JJ said, "ohhh I have no doubt", Penelope blushed and held up her hand and JJ squealed, "OHHHHHH GARCIE IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is". JJ hugged both Penelope and Derek and said, "congratulations guys, I'm so happy for both of you and it's about time".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I've been in love with her since high school and I think this concert was just a way to bring us back together". Penelope giggled and said, "me to", JJ said, "speaking of the concert", Penelope said, "don't worry, I'm ready, I'm sooooo ready for tonight" as the trio walked back so that Penelope could get her microphone and get ready to head to the stage.

Derek kissed his fiancée and said, "I love you and I'll be right here", she smiled and said, "I love you to", she blew out a deep breath and said, "later tonight I'm going to tell my fans that I'm getting married". Derek smiled and said, "oh you are huh"?, she said, "yep and I'm going to bring you out on stage so that they can see how lucky I am".

Penelope kissed his lips one final time as she walked up to her mark, the lights went down and the fans heard, "WELCOME EVERYBODY TO TONIGHTS CONCERT, NOW HERE'S THE WOMAN YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING ON, THE ONE, THE ONLY, PENELOPE GARCIA". She started out on stage and the crows was going completely wild as they watched her come to the center of the stage.

JJ walked over to Derek said, "congrats again Morgan", he said, "thanks Jayje and I promise I'm going to make her happy", JJ said, "I have no doubt but what about your job as a PI"?, Derek said, "I'm planning on going on the road with baby girl". JJ laughed and said, "you, Derek Morgan are planning on going touring on a bus for most of the year"?, he said, "wherever my baby girl is that's where I want to be".

Their attention then went to the stage and Penelope as she said, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU", she waved and said, "THANKS FOR COMING TONIGHT AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THE SHOW". The music started and she started singing her heart out for the fans that had filled the stadium to see her, she sang song after song and the crowd ate it up.

Scott smiled and nodded his head as he listened to her singing, she had an amazing voice and he couldn't wait till she was his again, he then glanced over and saw Derek standing beside JJ and he gripped his hands into fists. Penelope smiled and said, "before I do my last song of the night I have an announcement to make to all of you amazing fans".

She took a deep breath and said, "I want you all to know first that I'm engaged and getting married", the fans went wild and started shouting, "yes, yes, yes" and clapping their hands. Penelope said, "and I want you to meet him, all of you hometown people might know him, his name is Derek Morgan" and once again the cheers of "yes, yes, yes" filled the arena.

Penelope looked over her shoulder and held her hand out and said, "come on out Derek", JJ said, "go on Morgan" as she practically had to push him out from behind the curtain. Scott said, "oh no you don't" and pulled a small gun already armed with a silencer out of his pocket. Derek made it over to Penelope and intertwined fingers with her.

Derek said, "thank you, thank you", the crowd started chanting, "KISS, KISS, KISS", Penelope said, "we can't let them down", he said, "no I guess we can't", he cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you', they turned to face the crowd and that's when Derek felt pain in his chest.

He grabbed his chest and Penelope looked at him and screamed when she saw blood all over the front of his shirt, she looked at JJ and said, "HELP, HELP, WE NEED A MEDIC OUT HEREEEEEEEEEE". Dereks body fell to the floor and Penelope pulled him into her arms and said, "don't leave me, please don't leave me", he said, "I love you" and then his eyes closed and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOO" as the medics ran out the stage.

Scott smiled and said, "now she's allllllll mine" as he turned and walked away from the chaos going on behind him in the arena


	12. Chapter 12

Lyric Of Love-Ch 11

JJ pulled Penelope back and held her in her arms as the medics worked to stabilize Derek so they could get him loaded and in route to the hospital as soon as possible. Penelope said, "b b blood, so sooooo much b b blood", JJ said, "he's going to be alright, he's a fighter and he'll do whatever it takes to come back to you".

To Penelope it was like everything was happening in slow motion, she kept seeing Derek fall to the floor over and over, she was helpless to do anything but stand there and watch the medics work. JJ pulled her cell out of her pocket and quickly dialed Emilys number, when she answered her phone she could hear the noise in the back ground and she said, "we're on our way, sorry we were late but", JJ said, "Em it's Derek, he's been shot".

Emily said, "what, shot, what happened"?, JJ said, "Penelope and Derek had just announced their engagement and", Emily said, "their what"?, JJ said, "I'll fill you in on that later". Emily listened as JJ told her everything that had happened from the time Derek got shot until the time she called Emily, Emily said, "we'll meet you at the hospital".

Before the call ended Emily said, "how's Penelope"?, JJ rocked her terrified friend and said, "shattered Em, she's completely shattered", Penelope said, "t t they're taking him". JJ said, "Em I've got to go they've got Derek loaded onto the stretcher and heading out of the arena", Emily said, "give PG our love and tell her we're on the way", JJ said, "will do" as the call ended and her and Penelope quickly fell in line behind the medics.

When they got Derek loaded into the ambulance JJ said, "she's riding with him", the medic said, "family only", JJ said, "she's his fiancée", the medic nodded his head and said, "alright but we've got to hurry". JJ said, "you go with Derek and I'll be right behind you", Penelope said, "I I I can't lose him", JJ said, "you're not going to lose him" as she climbed in and the medic closed the door.

Seconds later the ambulance raced from the scene with JJs car right behind them, across the lot Scott laughed and said ,"that's what you get when you try to take something that doesn't belong to you". He then started his car and fell in line several car lengths behind JJ and the ambulance, he had to make sure that Derek was taken care of before he could move on with the rest of his plan.

As the ambulance roared into the ER entrance Dave, Hotch and Emily ran outside and over to JJs side, Dave said, "when they left with him was he conscious"?, she shook her head and said, "no". They then followed Derek and the team of medics and doctors into the ER, JJ ran over to Penelope and said, "was he awake"?, she said, "n n no, he never woke up".

JJ pulled her friend into her arms and said, "he's going to be alright honey", Penelope said, "I hope so but he looked so bad, he'd lost so much blood and his blood pressure was so low". Dave said, "I called Fran on the way here, she should be here in a few minutes, Penelope said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about calling her".

Dave said, "it's alright, she's a nurse she understands how things are during a time of crisis", Penelope sighed and then closed her eyes as JJ once again started rocking her back and forth and telling her that everything was going to be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyric Of Love-Ch 12

It wasn't long before Fran Morgan Rossi walked into the ER and headed straight over to the team, Dave pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips, she said, "any word on my baby boy"?, Dave said, "nothing yet Bella". Fran smiled at Penelope and said, "it's nice to see you again Penelope", Penelope said, "again"?, Fran said, "I was watching your concert on tv, well not all of it I had to go pick up my daughter and missed the part where my son was shot".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Rossi", Fran saw the huge engagement ring on Penelopes finger and said, "I see congratulations are in order", Penelope said, "yes Derek proposed and". Fran said, "wait, my son proposed to you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam", Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "you must be pretty special, my son has never brought a girl home so to get engaged and not tell me that means he really loves you".

Penelope said, "and I love your son, he's my world and it's my fault that" and their conversation stopped when one of the doctors said, "Derek Morgan", Fran and Penelope said, "yes" in unison. The doctor said, "my name is Dr. Chad Fuller and I will be Mr. Morgans doctor", Fran said, "how is my son"?, Chad said, "the bullet did a lot of damage inside your sons chest".

Fran reached over and took Penelope by the hand as the doctor said, "we need to take him down for surgery", Fran said, "can we see him before you take him down"?, the doctor said, "yes but only for a minute". Hotch said, "excuse me doctor but you said that the bullet did a lot of damage, what did it do"?, the doctor said, "it bounced around and parts of it shattered and nicked his liver and spleen".

Fran said, "so you're going to be removing his spleen"?,he said, "yes mam and we're going to do our best to stop the bleeding to his liver", Dave said, "what are his changes"?, Chad said, "right now I'd say 50-50". Emily said, "how long will the surgery take"?, Chad said, "several hours at least", he then looked at Fran and Penelope and said, "follow me and I'll let the two of you see him for a few minutes before we take him down for surgery", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and followed the doctor up the hall toward Dereks room.

When they walked into Dereks cubicle Penelope whispered, "oh my God", Fran gently squeezed her hand as they started making their way over to him, Penelope went to one side and Fran the other and each took one of Dereks hands. Fran said, "it's us baby boy, me and Penelope are both here", Penelope said, "we're here and we love you so please keep fighting".

Fran leaned down and kissed the top of his head and said, "you need to fight to come back to us baby boy", Penelope said, "we need you to fight like you've never fought before hotstuff". Chad stepped over and said, "I'm sorry but we need to get him to surgery", Fran kissed her son again and said, "I love you baby boy and we'll be here waiting on you".

Penelope kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I love you Derek and when you get better we're going to plan our wedding, I can't wait until I'm your wife", she stood up and both her and Fran wiped the tears away that were streaming down their faces as Chad and the orderlies wheeled Dereks bed out of the room and up the hall toward the OR.


	14. Chapter 14

Lyric Of Love-Ch 13

Robert snuck in the side door at the ER and looked around and saw Penelope and another woman walking back out to join the others, he saw JJ wrap her arms around Penelope and hug her tight. He smiled and said, "good, now I can focus on getting what I want, what I deserve and that's a life together with the woman that's going to make me millions", he then turned around and headed back out toward his car sure that Derek was dead.

Emily said, "was he conscious"?, Penelope said, "no, still out", Dave walked over and hugged Fran and kissed her and said, "he's a fighter Bella and he's going to do whatever it takes to come back to you and Penelope". Fran said, "I can't lose him to, not after I lost Hank", she then turned and buried her head in Daves chest, he ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

JJ said, "since the surgery is going to take a few hours why don't we go and get you something to eat or drink"?, she said, "I don't want anything", Fran said, "honey I don't want to go either but we've got to keep up our strength and I promise that we won't be gone long". She sighed and said, "alright I could use some tea" as they stood up and walked toward the exit.

Penelope and the others were just up the street from the hospital but Penelope couldn't think of anything but Derek, JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "he's going to be fine". Tears streamed down Penelopes cheek and she said, "I can't lose him Jayje, he's my world", she pulled her broken hearted friend into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

Hotch leaned in to Dave and said, "they still haven't been able to find Scott", Dave said, "something tells me that he's not far away from us, he's going to want to keep his eyes on Penelope". Emily said, "do you think that Scott is the one that shot Derek"?, Hotch and Dave nodded their heads yes and Dave said, "he has to take out the competition and that competition was, is Derek".

Penelope said, "we were so happy, I was telling everybody about our engagement and just as we turned to bow before I started my final song he gasped and grabbed his chest and that's when I saw blood all over the front of his shirt". Fran said, "honey none of this was your fault", Penelope said, "but", Fran said, "no buts, you didn't do this to Derek and I know my son and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself".

JJ said, "she's right", Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "you're right, I've got to be strong, strong for Derek", Fran said, "that's right honey, that's right, we all have to be strong for my baby boy". Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "I need to get out of here, maybe go on a walk", JJ said, "I'll go with you", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks" as they stood up and walked toward the door.

Emily said, "Jayje", JJ turned around and Emily said, "when we hear from the hospital we'll let you know", Penelope and JJ both nodded their heads before stepping outside and closing the door behind them. As they walked up the street she said, "I love him JJ, I've never loved anybody else in my life", JJ said, "and he loves you and he'll do whatever it takes to come back to you, we just can't give up home".

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a beautiful fountain and Penelope said, "this is amazing", JJ said, "the angel in the middle is so beautiful isn't it"?, Penelope said, "yes, yes it is". They were sitting there looking up at angels face when JJ's cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and said, "yeah Em"?, Emily said, "the hospital just called, Derek's out of surgery".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "the hospital called, Dereks out of surgery", Penelope said, "we need to get back to the hospital", JJ said, "we'll be right there Em" and after the call ended the two worried women turned around and headed back toward the hospital and Derek.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyric Of Love-Ch 14

When Penelope and JJ got to the hospital the others were still standing outside in the waiting room, Penelope said, "have they told you anything about hotstuff yet"?, Fran shook her head and said, "nothing yet". Penelope said, "you don't think he's"?, Fran said, "no honey, you can't think that way, we have to stay positive".

She blew out a deep breath and nodded her head yes in agreement, JJ said, "I'm sure they'll be out soon to tell us something", she then reached over and put her hand in Penelopes. Just then Reid walked into the ER and walked over to them and said, "what have you found out"?, JJ said, "nothing yet" as she kissed her husband on the lips.

Reid said, "Henry is with Alana", Penelope said, "who's Alana"?, Reid said, "she's Henrys nanny, she's awesome with him", Penelope smiled and said, "my fairy god son deserves only the best for sure" causing everybody to smile. Reid looked over his shoulder and saw the doctor walking over to them and Chad said, "sorry that it took me so long but I wanted to do one more check on him before I came out".

Fran said, "how is my son"?, the doctor said, "it was a rough surgery and he flat lined on us a couple of times but we were able to get him back", Penelope said, "how much damage was done by the bullet"?, Chad said, "well we had to remove his spleen but he can live a long and happy life without it". Dave said, "what about the nicked liver"?, Chad said, "we were able to stop the bleeding and that situation seems to be under control".

Penelope said, "what aren't you telling us"?, Chad sighed and said, "when the bullet bounced around it hit a few ribs and cracked them causing one of the splinters to go into one of Dereks lungs". Fran said, "is he going to be alright"?, the doctor said, "right now he's being closely monitored and is on the ventilator to help with his breathing".

Dave said, "when can we see him"?, Chad said, "they are moving him into his room right now so if you will follow me I'll take you to him", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they followed the doctor up the corridor. They stopped outside his door and Chad said, "he's hooked up to several machines, one for his vitals, his heart monitor and the vent so you're going to be hearing a lot of noises once you step inside".

Hotch said, "we believe that Dereks life is still in danger so we'll be staying to keep a close eye on him", Chad said, "not a problem, I'll notify the nurses so that they'll know you're going to be staying with him". He then pushed the door open and they stepped inside, when Penelope saw the man of her dreams laying in that bed she said, "oh hotstuff" as she took her hand in his.

She said, "I'm here, we're all here and we love you, please don't leave us, please fight with all you have in you to come back to us", Fran said, "it's me baby boy, listen to Penelope, we need you to fight to come back to us". Chad said, "we'll be coming in every few minutes just to check and make sure that everything is okay but if you need something or something changes please let us know", Fran said, "we will" as they then watched Chad walk out into the hall, closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Lyric Of Love-Ch 15

Everybody gathered around Dereks bed and let him know that they were there, Reid heartbrokenly said, "you have to get better Morgan, I miss, well I miss you". He touched Dereks arm and said, "we're all here for you and we need for you to get better and come back to us", JJ wrapped her arm around her husband and laid her head down on his arm.

Emily said, "they say that people in comas can hear you when you talk to them so if that's true you can hear us all talking to you and begging for you to fight to come back to us". She sighed and said, "Penelope needs you, your mom needs you and we need you so you fight, do you hear me Derek Michael Morgan you fight to come back to us".

Dave said, "son it's not the same without you so you need to get better and come back to this beautiful woman that's standing by your side, she loves you son, she loves you as much as you love her". Hotch said, "I agree with what everybody has said, you need to fight to come back to us and I promise we will find out who did this to you and make tem pay".

The nurse came in and said, "I'm just going to check his machines and get his vitals" as she walked around them and checked out the machines and wrote down Dereks vitals. When she was done she said, "everything is holding good so far so now it's up to him", Fran said, "well then everything is going to be fine because my son is one of the stubborest people you'll ever meet" and the nurse smiled and said, "if you need anything or anything changes please let us know", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Hotch said, "Dave and I have arranged for security guards to posted outside Dereks room just in case Scott is stupid enough to try to do something", Penelope looked over at him and said, "is their anything I can do to help"?, Dave said, "just stay here with Derek and Fran so that we'll know your safe". Penelope nodded her head and said, "now that I can do".

JJ said, "we'll be close, Spence and I are going to go home for a while and check on Henry", Penelope said, "tell my godson that I love him", Reid grinned and said, "we will Garcia, we will". Penelope weakly smiled and said, "please be careful and keep us updated", Emily said, "we will PG, we will" and then her and Fran watched as everybody disappeared out into the hall leaving her and Fran alone with Derek.

Fran said, "honey you look exhausted so why don't you lay back and close your eyes and get some rest", she shook her head and said, "I'm alright and right now the only thing I can think of is Derek waking up". Fran said, "if you collapse from exhaustion you won't be able to help take care of Derek once he wakes up", she sighed and said, "alright, alright you win".

Penelope closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch and Fran smiled, she then looked at her son and said a silent prayer, "please let my son come back to us, we can't lose him, not now, not that he's found the love of his life and can finally be happy". She blew out a deep breath and looked around the room at all of the machines her son was hooked up to.

Meanwhile in the doctors lounge Scott grabbed a scrub outfit and stethoscope and smiled as he put the fake ID badge he purchased earlier that day, he then said, "if at first you don't succeed then try try again" as he walked out of the lounge and headed up the hall toward Dereks room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lyric Of Love-Ch 16

As the family crossed the parking lot something caught JJs eye, Reid said, "what's wrong Jayje"?, JJ pointed and said, "that car the black one, it's Scotts car". Hotch said, "are you sure"?, she said, "positive", Dave looked at Hotch and said, "that means that he's in there and he's going to go after Penelope".

JJ said, "you've got to do something", Emily said, "JJ you and Reid go, get out of here and we'll go in and take care of this situation", she shook her head and said, "Garcie is my best friend and I'm not going anywhere until I know she's safe". Reid said, "she's right, we need to make sure that Garcia is alright".

Hotch said, "alright we'll turn around and head back inside, he won't know what to think with us coming back so we might be able to catch him off guard and trap him". Dave said, "how do you want to do this Aaron"?, Hotch looked at his friends and leaned in and said, "this is what we're going to do" and everybody listened as he filled them in on his plan.

Fran looked up when the door opened, she smiled and watched as the young man walked over to Dereks machines and started writing his vitals down, she noticed that the doctor kept glancing over his shoulder at Penelope. She got a bad feeling from the man and reached down into her bag and grabbed her pepper spray and said, "is everything alright with my son"?, Scott said, "he's going to die".

Fran said, "we all are on day but his prognosis is good, maybe you should go"?, Scott said, "I can't do that, ya see the reason I know he's going to die is he's going to die at my hands". He then made a mistake of turning around to face Fran, she squirted his eyes full and he quickly covered his eyes and said, "AHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT"?, Penelopes eyes flew open and she said, "SCOTTTTTT".

The door flew open and the team came in with their guns drawn, Dave and Hotch quickly ran over to Scott and read him his rights and got him in cuffs, Fran said, "how did he get in here"?, Emily said, "the guards are out cold around the corner". JJ and Reid ran into the room and over to Penelope and JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I I I am".

Dave looked up at his wife and said, "nice job Bella", she said, "thank you", Emily said, "how did you know"?, Fran said, "their was just something off about him and when I asked him how Derek was doing and he told me he was going to die at his hands I knew I had to do something". Penelope hugged her and said, "thank you Fran, thank you so much".

As Hotch escorted Scott out of the room he said, "he'll never make you happy Penelope, NEVERRRRR", Penelope and Fran got up and walked over to Derek and each took a hand and gently squeezed it. Chad walked into the room and said, "I just checked on the guards, they're going to be fine, some bumps and bruises but they'll be fine" as he checked out Dereks machines to make sure that nothing was done to hurt Derek.

When he was finished Emily said, "how much longer until he wakes up"?, Chad looked at her and said, "it all depends, it could be 1 minute or 1 month, it's all up to him now". Fran said, "right now his body is resting from the trauma of being shot and when he's ready my baby boy is going to open his eyes and be his old normal self" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they looked down at a still unconscious Derek.


	18. Chapter 18

Lyric Of Love-Ch 17

The next few days flew by with Derek slowly but surely doing better with each passing day, Penelope and Fran spent all of their time with Derek while the rest of them worked to get Scott put away for the rest of his life. It was the day of his bail hearing, Scott stood up as the judge listened to both the prosecution and the defense.

The judge then shocked everybody by giving Scott bail, it was $1,000,000 cash but it was bail, he nodded his head and told his attorney it will be paid as soon as the judge was finished talking. Hotch looked at Dave and said, "this can't be happening, after what he did to Penelope and Derek the judge is allowing him bail".

Dave said, "to quote Reid my spidey sense is going all kinds of crazy with this judge", Hotch said, "maybe we should look into him and see what we can find", Dave said, "maybe we should" as he walked out of the courtroom and pulled his cell out. He dialed a familiar number and after a few rings he said, "Amber it's me and I need a favor", he then smiled as he filled Amber in on what he needed.

When the judge was finished with Scott he looked up at the people in the court room and said, "I'll be taking a 10 minute break before we continue on with more cases", everybody stood up and watched as the judge disappeared back into his chambers. Hotch walked out into the hall and saw the smiling face of Dave and said, "do I even want to know what you've done"?, Dave put his cell back in his pocket and said, "probably not" as the two men then walked out of the court house and headed toward their car.

At the hospital Fran looked at Penelope and said, "honey I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll be right back", Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay Fran", as Fran walked out the door she said, "I'll bring you some coffee and a sandwich". Penelope said, "ohhh you don't have to I'm not" and she turned around to see that Fran was gone.

She blew out a deep breath and took Dereks hand in hers and said, "please open those sexy eyes and look at me, I love you so much and I need you", she kissed his palm and said, "when you wake up we'll get married and spend the rest of our lives together". She looked down at the engagement ring on her hand and said, "this ring is a celebration of our love and our lives together".

Penelope laid her head down in Dereks hand and said, "please wake up, please open those eyes and look at me the way you always have", she took a deep breath and laid her head down on the side of the bed. As she laid there she kept talking to Derek, she said, "please Derek, please squeeze my hand if you can hear me".

She sat there for a few minutes and then she raised her head up, she said, "did you just" and she said, "if you can hear my voice please squeeze my hand" and again she felt a squeeze to her hand. She smiled and said, "that's it baby that's it", she said, "can you open those eyes of yours and look at me"?, at first she was getting no response and then he started trying to open his eyes.

Penelope said, "that's it, that's it, you can do it Derek", then his eyes slowly opened and she said, "I love you", he gently squeezed her hand and smiled as much as he could around the ventilator tube in his mouth. Penelope said, "I'm going to get the doctor", she then reached over and hit the nurse button and it was only a matter of a few seconds before Chad walked into the room and said, "yes Penelope".

Penelope said, "look who finally woke up", Chad smiled down at Derek and said, "welcome back Derek", Chad said, "I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to blink once for yes and two times for no okay"?, he blinked his eyes once. Chad said, "are you in any pain"?, he blinked once", Chad said, "is it to your chest and ribs"?, Derek again blinked once".

Chad looked at Penelope and then down at Derek and said, "alright one final questions, do you want that tube out"?, Derek blinked once and Chad said, "alright then let's get it out". He looked up at Penelope and said, "I need you to step out for a few minutes and let me get this tube out, she nodded her head and then kissed Derek on the forehead and said, "I'll be right out here in the hall but I'll be right back in when he's done okay"?, Derek squeezed her hand and blinked once before he watched her turn around and walk out into the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyric Of Love-Ch 18

Penelope grabbed her cell and sent a group text letting everybody know at once that Derek was awake and the doctor was in taking him off of the ventilator. She looked up from her cell to see Fran practically running toward her up the hall, she handed Penelope her coffee and sandwich and said, "he's awake, my baby boy's awake"?, Penelope smiled happily and said, "he is, he is Fran" as she put her coffee and sandwich down and hugged her future mother in law.

It wasn't long before the happy momma and fiancée were joined by JJ, Reid and the BAU team, Dave smiled and said, "that boy is a fighter", Fran sighed and said, "that he is Dave, that he is". JJ sat down beside Penelope and said, "how did he seem"?, Penelope said, "in pain so I'd say after they get him off the ventilator they'll give him something for pain".

Dave smiled and said, "I have an idea", everybody looked at him and Penelope said, "what idea"?, Dave said, "you're engaged right"?, she said, "yeahhhh", Reid said, "I think I know his idea". Penelope said, "well would one of you like to let us in on it"?, Dave said, "it's obvious to anybody with eyes that you and Derek are in love and after what you've been through I'd say you don't want to wait long to be married, right"?, Penelope said, "right".

Everybody listened as Dave said, "sooooo how about when we get the all clear from Derek and the doctor we get you two married"?, Penelope said, "married, where, what, here"?, Dave said, "sure why not"?, Penelope said, "can we do that, can we make that happen"?, Fran said, "honey with all of us working together their ain't nothing we can't do".

Penelope said, "the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned", JJ said, "and don't worry about your concert schedule I've already taken care of your concerts for the next couple of weeks". Penelope sighed and said, "what would I do without you Jayje"?, JJ said, "well you're never gonna find out Garcie because you're stuck with me".

She laughed and said, "well since I'm getting married I'm going to need a maid of honor, you interested in the position"?, JJ said, "I'd be honored Garcie", the two girls hugged and Reid said, "now all we have to do is get everything arranged just as soon as the doctor and Derek give us the okay". Their attention then turned to the door when Chad walked out.

Penelope said, "how is he"?, Chad said, "he's good, sore and hurting but good", Fran said, "thank you for everything you've done Chad", he said, "you're welcome, you're very welcome". Penelope said, "can we see him"?, Chad said, "of course, of course and he's asking for you Penelope", Penelope grinned as she stepped away from the others and walked into his room.

Dave said, "doc I've got a question for ya"?, Chad listened as Dave said, "how long before Derek will be up to activity"?, Chad said, "if you're talking sex, it's going to be" and JJ said, "nooooo, not sex, we're wanting to get those to married, Derek getting shot and Penelope almost losing her made us all realize that life is precious and we want them to enjoy their lives together as husband and wife".

Penelope walked over to Dereks bedside and said, "hiya handsome", he grinned and hoarsely said, "hi yourself baby girl", she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "I love you and I was so afraid that I'd lost you". He said, "I love you to and I'm not going anywhere", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "marry me Derek".

He said, "I thought that had been settled already", she said, "I mean now, marry me now", he said, "here, in the hospital"?, she said, "yes, I almost lost you and almost losing you made me realize that I don't want to wait any longer". He smiled and said, "yes gorgeous, yes I'll marry you anytime, any place" and he winced in pain as he pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Chad said, "welllllll he's pretty weak right now, not to mention his voice is hoarse", Hotch said ,"that don't matter, what does matter is getting those two married as soon as possible". Chad thought for a minute and said, "I'm okay with it as long as Derek is", Reid said, "well then let's go see what Derek says" as they all headed toward his door.

When the door opened everybody grinned as Derek and Penelope in unison said, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED"


	20. Chapter 20

Lyric Of Love-Ch 19

The next few hours passed by with Penelope not leaving Dereks side, she sat cuddled up with him in bed wrapped in his arms, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you". She looked up at him and said, "you need to save that voice mister", she kissed his lips and said, "and I love you to, always have, always will".

Derek smiled and touched her face and she said, "I can't believe it that in a few minutes I'm going to be marrying the man I've been in love with since high school", he winked at her and said, "me either". Their attention went to the door where JJ said, "not unless we get you out of here and get you dressed in the doctors lounge".

She sighed and said, "better go hotstuff", he smiled at her and said, "the next time I see you we'll be getting married", she smiled at him and said, "and I can hardly wait" as her and JJ turned around and headed out of the room. Reid walked in and said, "sooooo are you ready for this, to be a married man"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am, I am".

Meanwhile at the jail Scott was pacing back and forth across his cell, he looked and saw the guard and screamed, "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN HERE, LET ME OUTTTTTTTTTT". The guard walked over to him and said, "shut up or I'll give you something to scream about", Scott said, "what are you my mother"?, the guard smirked and said, "no but if you don't shut up I'll see about finding you a daddy".

Scott swallowed hard and said, "yes sir", the guard smiled and said, "that's more like it" and walked back over and sat down at his desk and started working on his paperwork. At the hospital Penelope said, "ohhhh girlies it's beautiful but how did you know"?, JJ said, "I saw you eyeballing it online sooooooo now it's yours to wear on your big day".

Penelope hugged both of her friends and then they stared working on getting her ready for the biggest day of her life, her wedding day to the love of her life, her hotstuff Derek Morgan. Reid had Derek sitting up in bed and with the help of a nurse got him cleaned up and put a clean gown on, Derek said, "what do ya think pretty boy, am I passable"?, Reid said, "considering that 12 hours ago you were in a coma, yeah I'd say you're passable" causing Derek to smile as he readjusted himself in bed.

Penelope, JJ and Emily were laughing and talking when Dave knocked on the door, Emily opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he stepped inside and said, "is everybody decent"?, JJ laughed and said, "yeah come on in". Dave said, "ohhh Penelope you look amazing", she twirled around and said, "thank you, thank you" as she hugged him.

Dave said, "so are you ready to make an honest man out of Derek"?, she laughed and said, "I am" as she looped her arm through his, JJ and Emily smiled as they walked by her and JJ said, "we'll be waiting on you in Dereks room". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there" as her and Dave stepped out into the hall and followed JJ and Emily up toward Dereks room.

Derek watched as Emily and JJ walked in and he said, "baby girl hasn't changed her mind has she"?, JJ laughed and said, "no she didn't, her and Dave are right behind us". Penelope and Dave stopped in the door and Penelope said, "you ready to get married"?, Derek said, "as long as it's to you I'm ready, I'm more than ready"

Penelope and Dave stepped into the room and the minister started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek and Penelope" as the small family watched as they were gaining another member.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyric Of Love-Ch 20

Derek reached out and intertwined fingers with Penelope and gently squeezed them as the minister said, "who gives this woman in marriage to this man"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "her team and I do". The minister said a quick prayer and then asked for the rings", Derek said, "rings, I don't" and Fran stepped forward with a box and said, "yes, yes you do" and handed the rings to him.

He smiled and said, "momma those rings belong to you and daddy, I can't take them", she said, "yes you can baby boy, I know that you dad would be so happy for you and your baby girl to use them". Penelope said, "thank you Fran", she smiled at Penelope and said, "any time honey, any time" as she stepped back beside Dave.

The minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and repeat after me", he slowly took the ring into his fingers and slid it onto her ring finger and took a breath as the minister readied to speak. Derek looked at Penelope as the minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", next he heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death parts us". Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death parts us".

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it on Dereks finger and repeat after me", she took the ring and gently put it on his finger and blew out a deep breath. She listened as the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", Penelope said, "I Penelpoe take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

She then heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death parts us", she said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death parts us". They both looked at the minister as he said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, he grinned at Derek and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Penelope leaned over and Derek caressed her cheek an said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as they both leaned in to the soft, gentle, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Derek grinned and said, "how about another kiss Mrs. Morgan"?, she giggled and said, "your wish is my command Mr. Morgan" and then she claimed his lips with hers as their friends cheered them on.

Fran said, "since this was such short notice right now for a reception everybody is getting sandwiches, chips and punch ohhh and a cake that I made", Derek said, "momma you didn't have to do that". Fran said, "I know but I wanted to" and they watched as Fran and JJ stepped out into the hall to come back in a few seconds later pushing two carts.

Penelope said, "thank you everybody for everything you've done, we wouldn't be married now if it weren't for you", Dave handed everybody a cup of punch and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds". Everybody listened as he said, "here's to Derek and Penelope, may they have a life filled with love, joy and happiness".

Fran said, "and grandbabies", Dave laughed and said, "and grandbabies, after he gets cleared by the doctor of course", Fran smiled at her husband and said, "of course". Everybody lifted their glasses and said, "TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM" before taking a sip of their punch, it wasn't long before everybody was enjoying the delicious food that Fran, Sarah and Desi had prepared.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Lyric Of Love-Ch 21

Over the next couple of weeks Derek improved more and more each day and with his wife by his side he knew their wasn't anything that he couldn't do. He was finally home and resting and Penelope and JJ were working on rescheduling the concerts she'd missed while Derek was in the hospital recuperating.

Derek was sitting on the couch watching a ballgame when Penelope and JJ walked into the living room, Derek said, "sooooo when do we leave"?, Penelope said, "tomnorrow night". Derek said, "alright I'll get some things packed", Penelope said, "are you sure that you're ready to go out on the road with us, it's boring".

Derek stood up and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and said, "you're my wife and I want to be with you and I promise you our time together will be anything but boring". JJ fanned her face with the papers as Derek claimed his wifes lips with his in a fiery kiss, when they pulled apart JJ said, "what about Scotts trial"?, Derek said, "ohhhh that's been scheduled for next month and we both have to testify".

She nodded her head and said, "he needs to pay for what he did to you", Derek said, "he needs to pay for everything he's done to both of us baby girl and believe me when I say he's going to pay big time". JJ smiled at the newlyweds and said, "well since we're leaving tomorrow night I'm going to go spend some alone time with my husband".

Derek and Penelope both said, "later Jayje" as they watched her walk out the front door, Derek then pulled Penelope back into his arms and said, "speaking of aloneeeeeeee time, don't you think it's time that we finally get to consummate our marriage"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "are you sure that you're up to that"?, he took her hand and put it on his crotch and said, "trust me I'm up to it".

She grinned as she then took him by the hand and led him toward the stairs, when they stepped into their bedroom Penelope turned to face him and said, "I almost lost you hotstuff". He caressed her cheek and said, "but you didn't, I'm here and I'm alright, we're alright", she said, "but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, I'm fine, cross my heart" and she watched as he took his finger and crossed it over his heart.

Penelope pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, she then pulled his belt from his pants and bit down on her bottom lip as it landed on top of his shirt at the foot of the bed. She then put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled them and his boxers both down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she smiled and said, "is this all for me"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "every inch belongs to you and nobody else".

Derek laughed as Penelope gently pushed him back on the bed, she said, "now you be a good boy and lay there and let momma do allllllll the work", he said, "yesssss mammmmm" as he watched her start to undress herself. As her clothes puddled at her feet Derek took a deep breath and said, "perfection baby girl, pureeeeeeeeee perfection".

She grinned as she climbed up on the bed toward him, she straddled his waist and as she sank down on him she said, "I love you", Derek closed his eyes and said, "I love you to". Her hands went to his chest as she started slowly riding him, Dereks hands went to her hips where he held tight, Penelope gradually increased her speed earning moans of pleasure from her sexy husand.

Dereks hands made their way to her breasts where he started tweaking her nipples, she bit down on her bottom lip and moaned his name as her speed increased yet again. The room filled with their moans and groans of passion and it wasn't long before Derek felt her tightening up around him, he met her thrust for thrust and it wasn't long before wave after wave of orgasm washed over the lovers.

Penelope collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and in unison they said, "I love you" as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking session.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyric Of Love-Ch 22

The next month flew by and with Derek by her side Penelope had a blast at her concerts, at the end of each show she would bring Derek out onto the stage and introduce him as her husband and the audience went wild. They were currently walking through their front door because they had to testify in court tomorrow at Scotts trial.

Penelope said, "it's good to be home isn't it hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it sure is baby girl" as he shut and locked the door, Derek said, "sweetness we need to talk about something". She turned to face him and said, "that sounds bad, is something wrong"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "no, nothing is wrong, I want to talk to you about getting ohhhh maybe a dog".

She laughed and said, "a dog huh"?, he said, "yeah I saw an add on line lastnight and I'd really like to get him for us", Penelope said, "you seem to be really excited about this". Derek said, "I am, he's still a pup but he's house trained and had all of his shots and I think he'd fit with us so pleaseeeeeee"? as he stuck out his bottom lip like child asking for candy.

Penelope said, "and what are we suppose to do with him when I'm touring"?, Derek said, "take him with us", she said, "well", Derek pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her. She said, "wow, okay we can get the dog", Derek grinned and said, "you're gonna love Clooney, I just know it", Penelope said, "Clooney huh"?, Derek said, "yeah that's the name on the collar around his neck".

She said, "well let me see Clooney", Derek pulled out his cell and pulled up the ad and when she saw Clooney she said, "awwww he's gorgeous", Derek said, "see I told you", Penelope said, "soooo when were you wanting to go get Clooney"?, Derek said, "I was thinking about now", she said, "now, right now all I want to do is soak in a hot tub of bubbles and then go to bed, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow".

Derek said, "I'll go get Clooney and bring him to his new home and then I'll spend the rest of the night thanking you for letting us get Clooney", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "you will huh"?, he said, "yes mam" and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart Penelope said, "fine, go get Clooney and I'm going to soak in our tub".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", she followed him to the door and after he pulled away from the curb she shut and locked the door before heading up to do what she'd dreamed about doing since she started this tour, soaking in her own tub. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub.

She then poured some bubble bath into the water and then stripped out of her clothes, she stepped into the water and sat down, as she rested her back against the back of the tub she sighed happily. She closed her eyes and said, "finallyyyyyyyy" and she relaxed as all of her troubles just soaked away in her huge garden tub.

After soaking for a long time she got up and dried off and wrapped a towel around herself and headed toward the bedroom, she opened the door and saw Clooney sitting on the middle of the bed. She said, "heyyyy Clooney", the pup barked and jumped off the bed and up on her legs, Penelope picked him up and he licked her face.

She laughed and said, "I love you to", Derek watched as Penelope and Clooney played for a few minutes, he then took the tired pooch down on the floor and they watched as he ran over to the corner and laid down. Derek removed Penelpoes towel and said, "now it's time for me to keep my promise", she said, "yes, yes it is" as she quickly stripped him of his clothes and they fell back on the bed.

And keep his promise he did as they made love until almost dawn before they finally gave in to their exhaustion


	24. Chapter 24

Lyric Of Love-Ch 23

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on the side of her neck, she smiled and said, "good morning hotstuff", he said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl" as he claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart laughing as Clooney jumped up on the bed and got between them and started licking their faces.

They laid there playing with Clooney for a few minutes before Derek said, "sorry buddy but we've got to get dressed and get to court", Penelope said, "but later we'll go for a walk to the park okay"?, Clooney barked and Penelope said, "good boy" as she jumped up out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of the closet and headed into the bathroom.

When she came back out a few minutes later Derek was dressed and already downstairs, as she stepped toward the door she could smell coffee brewing and chocolate muffins baking. As she got to the bottom of the stairs Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "morning Mrs. Morgan", Penelope walked across the room and kissed him on the lips and said, "morning yourself Mr. Morgan".

She leaned over and picked up one of the muffins and said, "you baked"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I did", she said, "wow a girl could really get use to this treatment". He laughed and said, "welllllll you might be getting this treatment quite often if you play your cards right", she said, "ahhhhh and just what do I do to play my cards right"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "just promise to love me for the rest of your life", she said, "welllllllll" and he tickled her and she said, "alright, alright deal" as she kissed his lips passionately.

Derek sighed as he finished his coffee and said, "well sweetness we better get to court, we don't want to be late", she said, "no, no we don't" as she grabbed her purse and followed her husband out their front door. Hotch called them a few minutes later to let them know to go to the back entrance because reporters got wind that she was testifying and wanted to get a few pictures of her.

They slipped around back and went in through the back door where Hotch was waiting, he closed the door and quickly ushered them toward the court room, he had arranged to get the trial closed to the public other than the people that had interest in the case. When the door opened Scott smiled and said, "there's my girl" as Derek and Penelope walked through the door hand in hand.

Derek led her to a seat on the opposite side of the court room and they sat down with Dave, Hotch and Emily as they waited for the hearing to start, Scott had insisted on a trial without a jury, meaning that he wanted a judge to decide his fate. The group was still talking when the bailiff said, "all rise, Judge Judy Spears presiding".

Everybody stood up and when the judge walked into the room and sat down he said, "you may be seated", everybody sat down and the judge said, "alright todays trial is going to be a little different". She said, "different because I'm going to be asking the defendant the questions instead of the prosecution and the defense", everybody nodded their heads.

Judy looked at Scott and said, "alright Scott I see here they you destroyed all of Mrs. Morgans things that were in her room and even urinated on the destroyed items, is this correct"?, he said, "yes mam, wait did you say Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "yes I did, they were married while Mr. Morgan was in the hospital after you shot him".

Scott said, "you can't prove that I did that", Judy said, "that's where you're wrong, I have proof right here, I was given the schools survelience camera footage and it clearly shows you doing the shooting". She motioned for her bailiff to turn the footage on, everybody watched and Penelope gasped in disgust as Scott took aim on Derek and shot him".

At this point Scotts lawyer just hung her head down and shook her head, Scott said, "he deserved it, he ruined everything, she was suppose to be mine, we were suppose to have a life together, me and her not her and him". The judge said, "sit down, sit down or I'll make my decision right now", Scott said, "nooooooo this isn't fair, this isn't fair".

Judy said, "that's it, I find you guilty of destruction of property, assault, attempted murder and contempt of court", the bailiffs held him as she said, "you will be spending 10 years for the destruction of property, 15 years for the assault, 20 for the attempted murder and an additional 10 for contempt of court so that means that you will be spending the next 55 years and trust me when I say you will be spending every day of that without the possibility of parole until those 55 years have been served".

Scott said, "noooooooooo, you can't do this, she's mine, she's mineeee", Judy said, "get him out of here", the bailiffs dragged him out of the court room kicking and screaming. When he was out of sight Judy looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through but I hope that you feel a little vindication in my decision".

Both Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes, the judge smiled and said, "and congratulations on your wedding and Mr. Morgan I'm glad that you're back to your old self". Derek said, "thank you mam", she said, "you're very welcome now go and enjoy your lives without having to worry about when he's going to pop up next" and then she banged her gavel and everybody stood up and watched as she walked out of the courtroom and down the hall toward the exit with nothing but happiness and joy ahead of them.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	25. Chapter 25

Lyric Of Love-Ch 24

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek was holding Penelopes hand as she brought their twins Hank Spencer and Hannah Francine Morgan into the world, she had slowed down her touring when she found out she was pregnant and by the time she was off on maternity leave she had agreed that it was time for her to take a year or two off to spend with her husband, children and family.

As they were gathering for a family dinner and before Penelope announced her water had broke JJ and Reid had announced that they would be welcoming a new addition to their family in about 7 months. Little did they know that along with Henry William Reid they would have Michael James Reid to make their lives amazingly perfect.

Hotch and Emily added a new addition to their family 7 1/2 months ago, she didn't know it at the time of Scotts trial but she was pregnant and her and Hotch welcomed a daughter Sophia Grace. Their family was growing at leaps and bounds and Dave and Fran was loving every minute of it, they enjoyed being grandparents to the Reid and Hotchner children.

While they were sitting out in the waiting room waiting on word of the babies JJ smiled and said, "just think, soon it will be us here having a baby", Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Jayje". She turned in his arms and kissed his lips and they pulled apart when Henry and Jack said, m"eeewwwww grosssssssss" causing everybody to laugh.

Derek stood holding his daughter, beaming with pride and then he glanced over at Penelope who was holding their son in her arms, she said, "look at them handsome, aren't they beautiful"?, Derek said, "they are and do you know why"?, she said, "because they have their daddy in them". He said, "uhhh no, it's because they have a lot of their mommy in them".

He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and she said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", he sighed and said, "me either goddess, me either" as their attention went back to the sleeping children in their arms. Penelope said, "I'm surprised the gang isn't here", Emily walked through the door and said, "here we areeeeeee".

Derek said, "come in and meet our newest family members", everybody gathered around the babies and Fran said, "awwwww they're adorable", Derek said, "thanks momma", Dave said, "so don't keep us in suspense, what are their names"?, Derek said, "everybody we'd like to introduce to Hank Spencer Morgan and Hannah Francine Morgan".

Spencer smiled and said, "I'm honored", Fran said, "me to baby boy, me to", Penelope said, "Spencer would you like to hold your Godson/namesake"?, he said, "I'd love to". He walked over and took the sleeping child into his arms and said, "hi there Hank, I'm your uncle/Godfather Spencer and I'm going to spoil you rotten".

Derek said, "momma would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she said, "of course, of course", he was all smiles as he handed Hannah to her grandma, he then sat down on the bed beside his wife and they watched as their family embraced the two newest members of their family. Derek leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "you are the love of my life".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "and you are mine", they intertwined fingers and she said, "and you always will be", Derek grinned and leaned against the pillows with Penelope and rested his head against hers as they watched everybody bond with the two newest members of their family.

THE END


End file.
